Serendipity
by rosebud11450
Summary: Harry finds a beautiful girl unconscious on the beach and, after a trip to St. Mungo's, takes her in. A situation that turns out nicely for everyone.


A/N: An entry for the daily speed writing competition: Harry/Any Disney Princess, the If You Dare challenge: 304 - The Little Mermaid, the Chapter Competition, the Greek Mythology challenge, and the Disney Characters challenge; all three for Harry Potter - Greek Mythology and Disney both for the Hercules prompt.

I hope you enjoy! Whether you do or not, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

><p>He found her by the shore.<p>

Red hair spread out like sea foam on the sand. Dressed in a simple white gown, she is easily the most beautiful girl Harry has ever seen.

After asking her if she was all right, asking her for her name, he realized she was unconscious instead of resting. He immediately gathered the wisp of a girl in his arms and disapparated to St. Mungo's. The mediwitch at the front desk saw him and gestured directly towards the emergency ward. The white, clinical walls seemed to be pressing in as he tried to hurry the injured girl to the emergency check –in.

He was waved into the patient wing where he settled her down unto the bed offered.

She was just so pale.

A tall, blond mediwizard bustled in, interrupting Harry's stewing.

"Do you know what happened to her?" The mediwizard asked.

Harry looked down at his hands. "I don't even know her name. I found her lying on the beach after taking a walk from Shell Cottage. It's enchanted so no muggles could be there, so I brought her here."

The mediwizard nodded thoughtfully, reaching over to take a sample of hair from above the girl's ear.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Harry asked.

"It could be magic or it could be a head injury. I need samples in case this isn't a witch. We need to figure out what she is." Explained the mediwizard.

Harry nodded and sighed. As the blond turned to leave, the girl suddenly sat up, clapping her hands to her throat. She then threw the thin sheet off of her bed and clawed at her legs, scratching them deeply.

The mediwizard snapped back around and restrained her hands to keep her from injuring herself. He held her wrists tightly until she snapped her head up to look at him.

"What is your name?"

She just shook her head no, opening and closing her mouth.

"Can you speak?" another no

"Are you a witch?" she cocked her head to the side, just looking puzzled.

The mediwizard looked at Harry. "Please call for assistance. I need someone to analyze that hair sample and I don't trust her to not hurt herself."

Harry nodded and darted off into the spotless hallway. "Mediwitch! We need help!"

A small witch with silky black hair pushed past him into the room – Cho Chang. He had almost forgotten she had decided to become a mediwitch. He turned and followed he back into the room. Cho already had the sample on the table and was casting several complex charms on it, so Harry turned away. He wasn't one for magical healing.

The mediwizard called out to Harry, "Can you please hold her arms? I need to try a few spells to restore her speech. She doesn't seem to have a tongue – fairly easy to resolve."

"No tongue? That seems pretty major to me, mate." He responded, but took the girl's wrists none-the-less.

"You'd be surprised by how many people get them hexed off." The blond replied, pulling his wand. He read off several spells, checking her mouth after each one. At the fifth casting, there was finally success.

"Can you speak now?" asked the mediwizard.

The girl opened her mouth and managed quietly murmur "Yes." Followed by a sharp cough.

Cho handed over a bottle of water which the mediwizard helped the girl take a sip of.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am called Ariel."

Ariel, Harry thought, still holding her wrists. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Cho leaned back from her spellcasting and asked Ariel "What are you? Species –wise, I mean. I'd much rather save myself the trouble. At least tell me where you are from?"

Ariel smiled. "I lived with my family in a beautiful city south of Greece. Living under the water there was such a pleasure. I have no idea where I am, though."

Cho jerked back. "You're a Mediterranean mermaid? Why in the world are you here? And how do you have legs?"

Ariel smiled and looked at Harry instead. "You can let me go now, you know."

Harry blushed and released her immediately, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"And to answer your question, miss, I am a princess of my realm. When we come of age we are magically sent to where our true loves will rescue us. Typically if he or she is on land we are made mute in return for our legs, but you have resolved that issue." Ariel turned and stared at Harry. "And it happened just as it should have."

"Wha-a?" Harry sputtered, "You're not saying what I think you are, right?"

The mediwizard then took the opportunity to pipe in, "I guess she is your responsibility then, Mr. Potter. Mermaid mate selection is irreversible. Either you're her true love or she will die of heartbreak and dissolve into sea foam. Pretty basic Care of Magical Creatures knowledge, really."

Harry frowned at the other wizard and looked down at his hands. He walked over to one of the spare chairs always found in patient rooms and sat down.

"You'll do it, won't you? At least make an attempt to save the poor girl!" Cho snapped at Harry.

"Of course I will. I won't promise anything though. I can't love someone on command. I do have a free room at Grimmauld Place. I'm just glad this didn't happen while Ginny and I were together." Harry said, following it up with a sigh. "Although I don't really like that you expect it."

* * *

><p>Several Weeks Later<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Ariel called from the top of the staircase of Grimmauld as Harry leant against the banister, tapping his foot.<p>

"You've said that three times! We are going to be late to the ball, and it is Yule and you're making me wear a suit!" he called back.

Right as he finished speaking she turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Oh. Oh, wow."

She cocked her head at him quizzically. "Is everything all right?"

"You look beautiful." He replied. And it was true. Her hair was curled into a pretty chignon and her pink gown was very flattering.

She blushed prettily and took his offered arm.

"My Prince Charming"

He cough-laughed and escorted her to the floo. Once they stepped through into the great hall of Hogwarts they were immediately enveloped in greetings and hugs. They stood and mingled for a long while, but after about half the night had passed Harry finally worked up the courage to ask her to dance.

She was the most beautiful dancer he had ever seen. They spun out into the gardens after several dances and just sat on a bench in the rosebushes. Ariel leaned her head down on his shoulder while they listened to the music fluting in from the doors to the hall, lovely and lilting violins. After the end of the song she lifted her head to look at him, affection shining in her eyes.

It was the perfect night. He reached up to touch her face with his hands and smiled dorkily at her. She chuckled and lifted her chin to kiss him.

As their lips met, Harry opened his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell George that their new line of 'Princess' daydream charms worked wonderfully.


End file.
